


Escape

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Irrelevant Title?, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “I’m not going to be a setter, and that’s the end of it,” Kunimi muttered as he prepared to make a serve. Kindaichi didn’t dare to say anything; he got scared by his own thought. Kunimi made a successful serve, landing gracefully in front of Kindaichi. He looked beautiful and amazing and—
Stop right there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> This pairing needs more love. Really.

“Kunimi-chaaan!”

 

Kunimi bolted, leaving an astounded Kindaichi and a two dumbfounded third years behind. Next to a stuttering—shocked—Oikawa, Hanamaki glanced at his phone. “That’s the fastest escape he ever made, I think?”

 

Kindaichi blinked before stared at Oikawa. First Kyoutani, and now Kunimi? “What have you done to him, Oikawa-san?”

 

Oikawa pouted. “It’s just a simple question, I’ve done nothing wrong!”

 

There was a loud ‘SMACK!’, followed by Oikawa’s usual whine. “Meanie Iwa-chan, meanie Iwa-chan!” he repeated loudly, protecting his head from the possibility of second wave. Iwaizumi glared. “Anyone will do the same if you keep pestering them, Asskawa! With that stupid question, especially!”

 

At  Kindaichi and Hanamaki’s confused looks, Iwaizumi sighed. He nudged Oikawa, gently this time. “Tell them what you’ve done to him, that poor boy.”

 

The third year rolled his eyes. “I only offered him to be a setter, nothing else! What’s wrong with that?”

 

Iwaizumi was not convinced, neither were Hanamaki and Kindaichi.

 

Oikawa groaned. “Fine! I asked him—“

 

“More like forcing,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, in which he got a glare from Oikawa.

 

“—to be another setter, since he is kind of pretty. That’s all!”

 

Both of them failed to see what Oikawa was talking about, it seemed. Hanamaki frowned, Kindaichi scratched his cheek nervously. Hanamaki turned to Iwaizumi, his face as flat as a road. “Mind to translate that? I don’t think I speak gibberish.”

 

Ignoring Oikawa’s indignant screech, Iwaizumi sighed tiredly and explained, “Trashykawa wants Kunimi to join that ‘Pretty Setter Squad’ along with Yahaba and himself; he refuses to lose from Shiratorizawa or Fukurodani. Stupid thing, I know. Ignore him and you’ll be fine.” A pause. “Kunimi is still traumatized with Yahaba’s intense rivalry with Shiratorizawa’s main setter, I think.”

 

Ah. Now that made sense.

 

Kindaichi smiled an awkward one. Excusing himself, he went after Kunimi (with Hanamaki whistling, but Kindaichi was almost an expert at hiding his blush, so that wasn’t a problem at all) and jogged toward the most possible hiding place.

 

He knocked on the broom closet.

 

“Kunimi, it’s me.”

 

There was a silence. Kindaichi sighed softly. “Oikawa-san is not here, you know. Only me.”

 

The door opened slightly. Kunimi looked scared, shivering slightly as he walked out from the closet. “He’s mad,” he mumbled. “Madder than Mad Hatter or Kageyama in his King of Court Mode.” Poor boy. Kindaichi sympathized. He patted his teammate’s back. “Let’s go back now, Iwaizumi-san has arrived so you’re safe.” Hopefully was left unsaid. Since Kunimi refused to move, Kindaichi had to steer him from behind and push the usually stoic boy forcefully to get inside.

 

“See, he’s not pestering you anymore.” Kunimi frowned. “That’s because Iwaizumi-san is here. Just wait until Iwaizumi-san lower his guard.”

 

Kindaichi blinked, almost in amusement. “Are you pouting?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Definitely are.”

 

Kunimi’s glare was not working for once. Not when said guy was biting down his lips and staring down at the volley ball in his hand, which was kind of cute.

 

( _wait, **what**._ )

 

“I’m not going to be a setter, and that’s the end of it,” Kunimi muttered as he prepared to make a serve. Kindaichi didn’t dare to say anything; he got scared by his own thought. Kunimi made a successful serve, landing gracefully in front of Kindaichi. He looked beautiful and amazing and—

 

_Stop right there._

 

Something was really wrong just now.

 

“Aren’t you going to train too, Kindaichi?” Kunimi asked, glancing from his shoulder. That snapped Kindaichi from his horrifying thought.

 

Preparing to send the ball to the other side of net, Kindaichi took a deep breath.

 

Kyotani was right. Oikawa was terrifying in his own way.

 

(Kindaichi still denied that he ever thought his long-time best friend was cute. He would not admit it ever happen, even if Oikawa suddenly had a change of heart and befriend Ushijima—which was the most impossible of the impossible.)

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

 

**[Extra]**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

“Sooo, Kindaichi-kun.”

 

If Oikawa was dangerous, Hanamaki was _hazardous_ , especially with that prankster grin on his face. Kindaichi’s instinct screamed at him to ran away as far as he could, but his feet went numb and left him standing awkwardly with Hanamaki’s hand on his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, swallowing became difficult for Kindaichi.

 

“What do you think of it?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

Hanamaki tilted his head, motioning Kindaichi to look at Kunimi, who was talking with the second years (sans Kyoutani). “Kunimi-chan, of course. After this incident, did it affect your opinion toward him, or, I don’t know…” Hanamaki shrugged. “…did you suddenly think Oikawa is right, that the lazy wing spiker of ours is kind of pretty and whatnot?”

 

Even though Kindaichi didn’t say anything, Hanamaki grinned nonetheless and patted him supportively. “Hang on there, boy, we still need you in this team. No need to burn yourself from embarrassment right now…”

 

Kindaichi hoped this urge to bury himself alive would disappear by the time today’s practice end.

 

 .

 

.

 

****[really end now]** **

**Author's Note:**

> what is this. what did I write--/sobs
> 
> (am I the only one who thought Kunimi can pass for KuroKen's child tho)


End file.
